OBJECTIVES: (1) We shall study the process of the aquation of the cisplatin drug and its active cogeners in order to better understand the relevant chemistry. This will be done using the 195Pt FT NMR technique and the high pressure liquid chromatography technique. These studies will be done under a variety of conditions, such as various pH's, various chloride ion concentrations, various ionic strengths, solvents, etc. (2) We shall investigate the nature of the reaction products of aquated cisplatin with guanine and other bases, and the relevance of these products to the mechanisms of antitumor activity of these drugs. (3) We shall investigate the nature of the nucleic acids appearing on the cell surfaces of a variety of cancer cells and normal cells grown either in vivo or in vitro using the technique of cell electrophoresis. It would be desirable to determine the amount and location of the nucleic acids, their relationship to each other, their source and rate of production, and how treatment of the cells with cisplatin removes the cell surface associated nucleic acids. (4) We will continue to synthesize newer complexes of platinum and palladium drugs and to test these for anticancer activity in our standard screening system.